


Water To The Rescue

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [60]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Water Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: KEY:(Y/N) = Your name(N/N)= nickname(D/N) = dragon name(D/T) = dragon type





	Water To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (D/T) = dragon type

**Water** **To The Rescue**

**For** ****_Rebel_Gal_121** ** **5**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **19** **, Hiccup is** **20**

****************************

You waited patiently for Hiccup and Toothless to finish racing while you played with the water that seemed to cater to your every whim. The water flowed through the air as your arm moved gracefully to in the same direction.

(D/N), your (D/T), chased the water, swinging her paws through the cool liquid as she pleased.

You giggled when a pair of hands covered your eyes and a familiar voice ordered, "Guess who?"

"Let me guess: Hiccup."

The hands removed themselves and a figure walked into your line of sight. "Correct, mi'lady." He watched you manipulate the water a few more minutes before asking, "Ready?"

Immediately, you moved the water back into the pouch at your side and smiled. "Am I ever! Let's go!" You shoved him towards Toothless and got on (D/N) as fast as you could, taking off before Hiccup finished getting on Toothless.

"Hey!" you heard Hiccup shout.

You slowed down and waited a few seconds for him to catch up. For a while, you let Hiccup lead the way while you two engaged in a conversation.

After a few hours, you started goofing around and doing tricks.

"Hey, (N/ N)," he called.

"Yes, Hic?"

"Watch this." He immediately stood up on Toothless and jumped off.

You had watched him do this hundreds of not millions of times before. You predicted that they would free fall for a while before nearing the ocean and then Hiccup would get back on Toothless and they'd fly back up next to you and (D/N).

You were wrong.

Hiccup fell a bit before pulling at something on his leg and spreading his arms out wide, revealing the wings in his flight suit. He glided through the air with Toothless a bit behind him.

"Oh, that's why he calls it his flight suit," you said to yourself, watching him in awe.

Hiccup looked behind him to smile at you. You smiled back and he went back to looking in front of him. After a few minutes he yelled, "Yeah! This is amazing!" as y'all entered a thick fog. The trip through the fog was short and y'all quickly saw a sea stack that Hiccup was headed straight for. He panicked, and you saw him loose his balance for a second. "No longer amazing!" he announced. "Toothless!"

Toothless struggle to catch up to his rider, and you shouted out, "Hiccup!" as Toothless shot a plasma blast at the sea stack and engulfed Hiccup prospectively into his wings. A huge chunk of the sea stack came falling down over you, and (D/N) somehow wrapped you into her wings as she hit the island just past the sea stack and rolled down the hill after Hiccup.

Once you stopped rolling, you patiently waited for (D/N) to set you free before crawling out of her wings and greeting Hiccup and Toothless with a smile.

"Wahoo! That was awesome!" you laughed. "Thanks for the save, (D/N)."

"We've got to work on your solo gliding there, bud. Your rescue maneuvers were a little sloppy there," stated Hiccup, dusting himself off. You giggled as Toothless frowned before throwing a pebble at Hiccup's head. He blinked as he felt the impact. He whipped around, smirking.

"He did it!" you accused, pointing. You held your hands up. "Wasn't me," you laughed, but he knew you spoke the truth. "Promise."

Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know who did it.  _Toothless_."

Toothless pouted and stubbornly looked away from Hiccup, and the rest of the sea stack crumbled to the ocean. Everyone looked back at it for a moment before returning to the show.

"Ah. Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting?" Hiccup continued taunting Toothless calling him a "big baby boo," before attempting to tackle (more like hug) Toothless. Toothless stood on his hind legs and walked heavily to the edge of the cliff you were on. "Oh, come on, you wouldn't hurt a one legged- ah!" he stopped mid-sentence when he looked over his shoulder and saw he was hanging over the side of the cliff. He desperately clung onto Toothless. "Ha ha," he started, nervously. You were trying not to laugh. Toothless wouldn't let Hiccup fall; you knew that. "You won. You win, okay, bud- ugh!" He exhaled quickly as Toothless chuckled and fell onto his back.

Toothless rolled over so Hiccup was on his back and playfully hit Hiccup's forearms with his paws. "Ah, it's ugly!" Hiccup teased. "Dragons and vikings! Enemies again. Locked in combat to the bitter end. Ugh!" You broke into laughter as Toothless went limp on top of Hiccup but didn't miss Toothless licking Hiccup. Hiccup finally stood and tried wiping himself off complaining, "You know that doesn't wash out," making Toothless let out a deep, throaty chuckle.

You used your water abilities to heal a scratch on (D/N)'s side before healing a scratch on Toothless' wing. Hiccup knew you could heal using your water powers, but no one else did. You knew the village would try to exploit it if they ever found out, and Hiccup agreed it would be best if it was kept a secret.

Hiccup stared off into the distance, amazed at the beauty before him. "Whoa. Looks like we found another one, guys." You agreed.

The island had a nice view of the newly discovered land, and the dragons ran off to play while Hiccup started pulling out his humongous map. You pulled out some food and water and handed it to him, then called the dragons to give each dragon a fish. Once they quickly ate their fish, they ran off again to play.

"Thank you, mi'lady," Hiccup said, kissing your cheek. You blushed slightly, and replied with a polite  _you're welcome_ before nibbling on your own food. "So, what should we call this place?" You both turned to Toothless to find him itching his armpit. "Itchy armpit it is." You laughed as he continued to write down the name of the new land. "What'd you reckon, love? Think we'll find a few timberjacks in those woods. The old whispering death or two, maybe, in the rocks? Who knows? Maybe we'll finally find more night furies."

"Wouldn't that be something?" You hummed.

"Yeah."

"Hiccup," you said, softly, after a few minutes of silence.

Hiccup put his pencil down, recognizing the sad tone of your voice. He pulled you into his lap and asked, "Yes, my darling?"

"Why do you love me? I mean, I am the freak with the freaky water powers and-"

"(Y/ N)," Hiccup stopped you. He tightened his grip on you and pulled your head towards him so your ear rested on against his chest, where his strong beating heart was. "I love you more than my own life. You're perfect just the way you are. You're beautiful, kind, encouraging, courageous, patient, loving, intelligent, and so much more. It would take me an eternity to list everything about you that I loved."

"What about the things you didn't like about me?" you asked, in a weak, fragile voice. Hiccup hated seeing you like this: so frail, so vulnerable. If the village accepted you as a child, you wouldn't be like this, he knew. It was only after you helped defeat the Red Death that the village started warming up to you, though using your powers earned you hateful glares.

"There is nothing. I love everything about you, (Y/ N). Nothing anyone can say or do will ever change that," he said, sincerely, brushing a strand of hair out of your face.

You looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Promise?"

He smiled, "Promise," and pulled you into a soft kiss to seal it.

You snuggled into the crook of his neck and let him hold you a bit longer. "Thank you, Hiccup."

"For you, my dear, anything," he promised.

"I love you, Hiccup."

"As I love you, my darling."

You crawled out of his lap and lead against his side as he finished the map.

"What do you say? Should we just keep going?" he asked, looking out at the horizon.

Soon, Stormfly and Astrid came, and while Stormfly went to play with Toothless and (D/N), Astrid walked over to y'all.

"Oh, Hey, Astrid," Hiccup greeted.

"Hey, Hic. Good afternoon, (Y/N)," she greeted.

"Good afternoon," you replied, as Astrid bent down to give her best friend a hug. You gladly accepted.

"What have you been up to this fine day?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh you know, winning races," she teased. "How about you two?"

"We knocked down a sea stack!" you exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"How?" she laughed once.

"By crashing into it."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Astrid," Hiccup assured. "(D/N) and Toothless protected us with their wings. They're fine, too. Just received a scratch or two."

Astrid hugged you tightly, "Thank goodness! Why are you two all the way out here? Hiccup," she added, knowing it was likely his fault.

"Avoiding my dad," he answered.

"Oh no, what happened?" you teased, knowing he was probably worrying about nothing.

"Yeah. What's going on this time?"

"You would not believe what happened this morning. You're gonna love this," Hiccup started.

You smiled but asked, "What?"

"Well, I woke up and ventured downstairs for breakfast with the sun rising, the terrible terrors singing on the rooftop, thinking all was right with the world when my father says 'Son, we need to talk-"

"Not now, dad, I have a whole day of goofing off to get started," you joked, moving your arms like he always did.

Astrid busted out laughing while Hiccup, who tried to hide his chuckles, just went, "What? Whoa, first of all: I don't sound like that. Who is this character? And second: What is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?"

"You admit it was you!" You exclaimed, smiling brightly as Astrid moved her shoulders up and down.

"Haha, very flattering impersonation of me. Anyways, he goes, 'You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder.'"

Astrid cut in, impersonating Hiccup, "Awe, thanks, dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too." She moved her arms, shoulders, and hands just like Hiccup, but it looked weird with her moving so much. You all laughed.

"When have I ever done that with my hands?" Hiccup laughed, holding his hands out.

"You just did!" you and Astrid shouted, pointing at him.

Hiccup shook his head, laughing.

You went back to imitating Hiccup's movements, so he held your arms still, kneeling next to you. "Just hold still." You and Astrid laughed. "This is very serious."

You took a deep, calming breath, but stayed smiling. "Okay, go on."

Hiccup stood back and impersonated his father once more. "'You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided'-"

"To make you chief!" Astrid exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Oh my gods, Hiccup!" As an outlet for her bubbling emotions (positive ones, of course), Astrid punched Hiccup's armor, making his fin pop up.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, making you both laugh.

"Congratulations, (Y/ N). And to you, too, Hiccup," Astrid said, helping you up.

"Thanks."

Hiccup started winding the fin back up. "You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive."

Suddenly, the dragons raced passed you, making you fall on top of Hiccup and Astrid right beside y'all.

Astrid recovered first, helping you then Hiccup up.

"Are you okay, (N/N)?" she asked, not bothering to ask Hiccup.

You nodded, "Yup. I'm fine. You?"

"Same."

"Well, this is what I'm dealing with," Hiccup frowned.

"What did you tell him?" you asked at the same time as Astrid.

"You two need to stop that. It's freaky- I meant in a good and funny way," he quickly added for your sake.

You repeated your question, in unison.

Hiccup didn't bother to roll his eyes. "I didn't. I was out the door- gone- by the time he turned around."

"Hiccup," you sighed, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. You knew this was hard for him. You gave him a supportive kiss on the cheek. Then you wiped your lips, disgusted. "Ew, dragon spit," you remembered.

Astrid laughed but then carried on. "Well, it is a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait."

"No!" you pouted, but was ignored.

"And (N/N) will have to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy. Or I can help with Toothless while she can help you. You will need to help him, sometimes, (N/N)." She stopped herself from continuing, noticing Hiccup's demeanor.

"It's not me, Astrid, (Y/ N). All those speeches and planning and running the village, that's  _his_ thing."

"Hiccup, I think you're missing the point. I mean being chief- that's a big honor."

"I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, Astrid, you always have. But I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I never met my mother, so what does that make me?" he questioned.

"Unique. Special," you offered.

"Yours," Hiccup smirked, leaning down to peck your lips.

You smiled, "That too. But, on a more serious note, you still have dragon spit on you. What you're searching for isn't out there, Hic. It's in here." You rested your hand against his beating heart before kissing his cheek once more. Again, you said, "Ew. Dragon spit. Again."

Hiccup let out a quiet laugh, as did Astrid. It quickly subsided.

"Maybe you just don't see it yet," you and Astrid said, simultaneously.

"No, but you know, there is something out there," Hiccup stated, staring off into the distance. You followed his gaze to find your eyes widening.

"Hiccup," Astrid sighed. Hiccup turned her head so she could see what y'all were seeing: a huge cloud of black smoke coming from the distance. "Whoa."

Before y'all knew it, you were flying around a fort blown to bits and stuck in ice. It was really odd.

"Whoa," Hiccup and Astrid said in unison.

"Hiccup," you whispered.

Hiccup turned to face you and Astrid. "Stay close," he warned. Astrid simply nodded.

"No problem with that," you responded.

Hiccup slowly flew around a ledge, with Astrid and you close behind. Suddenly, he jumped, moving Toothless and himself out of the way as a net flew towards y'all.

"(Y/ N)! Astrid! Look out!"

You and (D/N) barely dodge the net, but Stormfly and Astrid got caught. You shouted, "Astrid! Stormfly!" as they plummeted to the leftovers of a deck. Astrid was thrown off of Stormfly and wasn't caught in the net, so (D/N) quickly caught her leg.

"Thanks, (N/N)."

"Stay here!" called Hiccup, diving down to save Stormfly. You, being stubborn little you, disobeyed him, racing him to the ground. "(Y/ N)," he growled in between closed teeth as y'all landed. He, however, wasted no time in pulling out his inferno, and neither did you. "Stop!" he exclaimed, then lowered his voice. "I told you to-"

You didn't bother to let him finish. "-And I didn't listen. Deal with it."

"I will. Later," he muttered back to you, keeping the conversation just between you two.

"Back again?" an over confident man asked. He gave Toothless a good stare before smirking. "Soil my britches."

"Do what, now?" you asked, questioning his sanity. You rarely heard that be spoken on anymore.

"That is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our  _luck's_  had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army."

His men sound out in agreement. Hiccup eyes Astrid, confused.

"Dragon army?" asked Astrid.

"Look, we don't want any trouble."

Eret scoffed. "You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!"

"Wait," you trailed, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

You, Astrid, and Hiccup look up at the ice around y'all. Suddenly, it clicked.

"You think we did this?"

"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them."

"What do-gooder -" Hiccup started.

You cut him off, literally pushing him behind you. "Wait. There are other dragon riders?"

"Are there?"

"You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me." Eret walked closer, earning growls from first (D/N), then Toothless. He ignored the dragons and continued, gesturing to the ice that surrounded his fort. "You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist?"

"Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?" you teased.

"He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow," a crew member proclaimed.

"And Drago don't take well to excuses," another crew member added.

"This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. He promised to be far less understanding in the future," Eret informed, pulling his shirt down to reveal a branding scar. You gasped in shock.

"Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon, and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met," Hiccup sighed, tired of the conversation.

Eret bowed playfully. "Oh, where are my manners?" he joked. "I am Eret, son of Eret-"

"Wow," you rolled your eyes.

You went to add a joke or two but Hiccup muttered, "Not now, (N/N)."

"Why not? He's the one who-"

"(Y/ N)!"

"Fine."

Eret ignored your little conversation, continuing, "Finest dragon trapper alive." He paused to pull out a knife, waving it as a signal to his men. "After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a night fury."

Toothless growled.

"And this is Toothless," introduced Hiccup. "He says we're going. Now."

"They all say that. Rush them, lads!"

Before Eret and his crew could attack, Toothless blasted a chunk of ice between y'all. Taking advantage of the few extra seconds, you and Astrid cut Stormfly free using your inferno while Hiccup prevented the people who shot Stormfly and Astrid down from coming closer and attacking y'all.

Once Stormfly was free, Astrid quickly flew off on Stormfly, Hiccup and you not too far behind on your dragons, narrowly avoided being shot down.

"You will never hold onto those dragons, You hear me? Drago is coming for them all! _"_

When you landed, Stoick exclaimed, "Haha! There he is! The pride of Berk! And my future daughter in law!"

You hop off (D/N) to greet Stoick with a hug.

"Hi!"

He chuckled, "Hello, dear."

"Look who finally decided to show up for work," Gobber hinted, playfully swatting at Hiccup.

"Sorry. Got held up. Hey, Dad, could I have a word?"

"Yeah, it's important," you added, stepping back.

"Something you're itching to tell me?" asked Stoick, excitedly.

"Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes."

Stoick hands him an apron and guides him to the front desk.

"Good man! You need to know this, too, (N/ N). Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So," he reached up for a card, read it, the called, "Forty one?"

Hiccup tried to convince his father to listen, to no avail.

"Forty-"

Starkard, a villager, called, "That's me! I'm next!" pushing his way through the crowd, muttering to other villagers. Once he reaches the counter, he eagerly gives his order.

Hiccup sighed, looking at you. You shrugged in return, unable to stop smiling, despite the situation. He kissed you, pulling away just in time for Stoick to drag you two back into the shop.

"Chief, this is actually a little more important than building saddles," you tried.

"Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people." He chuckled as he barely managed to avoid a lazy, sleeping Grump. "Excuse us, Grump."

You and Hiccup step over the tail of a large, snoring Grump right before Gobber complained about him letting the forge die. Again.

Stoick stopped to gather some tools, muttering to himself. "One of these. And this."

"Dad," Hiccup tried, again.

Hiccup was handed the tools.

"There you go! Go on. Have away." Stoick walked to the table to start building the saddle as Hiccup continued.

"But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across."

"Another one?" Gobber asked, mildly interested.

"Yup! Beautiful scenery, too," you smiled. "Although, Toothless gave it a funny name."

Hiccup smiled, briefly. "Itchy Armpit."

Walking in with Fishlegs and the twins, Snotlout scoffed, "What kind of a name is that?"

"One Toothless came up with!" you answered, sticking your tongue out at him. He scoffed but moved on.

"Any new dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

Stoick set leather down in front of you and Hiccup, forcing pencils into your hands and having you start tracing the outline.

"We didn't necessarily stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly," you explained. "Especially towards dragons."

"Oh, really? Your Night Fury, (D/T), and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?" He asked, trading out his prosthetic arm.

"When do they ever?" you joked.

"No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the-hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers."

Astrid tried to describe it better than the vague descriptions you and Hiccup were giving. "You should've seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird."

"I've never seen anything like it!" you exclaimed, looking up.

"And worst of all, they thought we did it!"

"You know, you three are gonna get yourselves into some serious trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life," Gobber hinted, brushing his knotted mustache and large eyebrows.

You and Hiccup step back, finished with the tracing. Stoick took it up.

"Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time once we make the big announcement!" he ended in an uplifting voice, rubbing his hands together after starting the machine to cut the leather.

Hiccup pulls the lever, shutting the saw down and gathering everyone's attention.

"They are building a dragon army."

Silence fills the forge. Vikings outside who overheard exchange worried glances.

"Or at least the guy they work for is. Dargo Bloody Fist or something," you tried to remember.

Stoick stiffened and passed Gobber an alarmed look at the familiarity of the name, despite the years since hearing it.

"I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!" Tuffnut exclaimed, trying to make a joke.

"Or mine," Ruffnut added.

Tuffnut sighed, "You're such a moron."

"A beautiful moron."

"Yeah," Snotlout and Fishlegs flirt. In disgust, Ruffnut pushes the annoying boys away.

Stoick grabbed your shoulders firmly, correcting you with, "Bludvist? Drago Bludvist?"

"Uh, yeah. That's his name."

"Wait, dad. You know him?"

Without warning or explanation, Stoick ran to the stables, with you, Astrid, Hiccup, and Gobber following him.

"GROUND ALL DRAGONS!"

"Wait, what?" both you and Hiccup asked, shocked. "Why?"

"SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!"

Gobber ran around, yelling at people to hurry and carry out the chief's orders.

"Fortify the island. No viking or dragon steps foot off this island until I give the word!" Stoick ordered, running into the Dragon stables.

"Just because some guy you knew is brewing up trouble in some far away land?" you asked, enraged at the thought of not being able to fly (D/N)- of waiting helplessly for this guy to attack.

Stoick turned and gripped you both on the shoulders. "Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army, gods help us all." He turned to shout more orders.

You didn't give up that easily. You ran in front of him to get his attention. "Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him."

"No. We fortify the island."

"But, it's our duty to keep the peace!" Hiccup tried.

"Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war."

"War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind."

"Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup," huffed Stoick. He ran off, shouting, "SECURE THE STABLES! LATCH EVERY STALL!"

"Dad, we shouldn't just sit here and wait for Drago to come! We should be out on our dragons and change his mind."

"Some minds can't be change, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own."

Without waiting, Stoick turned away. Hiccup looked at you, and you nodded simultaneously before running to your dragons. Hiccup took off without waiting.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled, just moments later.

"Come on, (D/N)," you whispered, taking off. "Astrid, hurry!" you called as you passed by. She nodded and hopped on her dragon, following after you and Hiccup. You leaned forward against (D/N). "Come on. Come on. Come on. We can do this, (D/N). Just a little bit faster," you urged against the beating the closing gates.

"Hiccup!"

You smiled as you witnessed Hiccup pass through the gates. Seconds later, you and Astrid made it through just in time, hearing Stoick yell, "(Y/ N)! Astrid!" in absolute anger.

****************

You, Hiccup, and Astrid dodged the nets being sent towards y'all as you made your way down to the boat. The closer you flew to the boat, the more difficult it was to maneuver around the flying nets without getting caught. Luckily, you all managed and landed heavily on the deck.

The Eret guy walked up, proudly despite having missed every time he shot. "And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed."

Astrid pulled out her axe as you start to open two punches full of water. Hiccup raised his hand, signaling for you to lower your weapons. Astrid glances at you.

"Nope," Hiccup declared, raising his arms in a surrender position. "It's your lucky day. We give up."

You and Astrid exchanged disbelief-ed glances, then pass them to Hiccup, who blatantly ignores them.

"Hiccup!" you whispered.

Again, it was ignored.

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless, patting him once. "That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, one (D/T), and," he paused to throw a net over you and Astrid, "three of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That ought to make the boss happy, right?"

Hiccup guides you and Astrid over to the cage below deck. On the way he grabbed Astrid's axe and handed it to a confused Eret.

"Excuse us."

He leads y'all down the ladder and into the cage. Astrid glared at him, plainly hating the plan. You looked at him, worried, but trusting him.

"What are you doing?" questioned a frustrated Astrid. She couldn't imagine a plan so reckless, whereas you had figured out then plan the moment Hiccup raised his arms. You just thought it was the sixth least likely plan Hiccup would have used.

The dragons tried to follow, loving to go anywhere their owners went, but Hiccup held his hand back.

"Toothless, stay."

You took his lead. "Stay, (D/N)," you instructed.

Hiccup lowered the gate as Toothless still tried to follow. Hiccup gentle pushed him back.

"The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble," added Hiccup.

Eret's men nervously direct their swords and spears toward the dragons, who, of course, snarled at the aggressive move.

Hiccup and you popped your heads through the bars at the sound of dragons snarling.

"Unless you do that. You know, wooden boat, big ocean: how is your swimming?"

"Not good," one of them admitted. He was smack in the back of the head.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Hiccup used his inferno to unlock the prison. "You can't have armed prisoners," he smirked and handed his inferno over. One of Eret's men cautiously took it and then the entire crew preceded to examine it, excluding a suspicious Eret. "(Y/ N) will keep her water pouches, though, if that's alright. She doesn't do well parting from them. They're just filled with water, though."

"How is this a plan?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup ignored Astrid, lowering his head further into the cage as gas is released. He shoved your head completely under. "Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and-"

Hiccup ducked when he heard a click, covering you with his body. The crewmen blew themselves up. After the explosion, Hiccup uncovered you.

"Oh, yeah, there you go!" He announced, then turned to you. "Are you okay?"

You nodded, smiling.

Y'all peaked out of the cage to see the Toothless and (D/N) pawing at the embers. You giggled and went to play with them, only to be held back.

Hiccup used the playful mood of the dragons to his advantage. "Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud?" He scratched under Toothless's chin, making him gurgle and fall.

Eret saw his men still fumbling over Hiccup's inferno. "Give me that!" He snatched the inferno and threw it overboard. (D/N) ran to the Edge of the boat, only stopping because Stormfly took off after it. Eret then stomped over to you. "What game are you playing?"

Hiccup cautiously shoved you further into the cage, but answered cheerfully, "No game. We just want to meet Drago."

Eret is briefly distracted by Stormfly dropping the inferno at his feet. Eret looked at her, confused, then three the inferno again. Stormfly returned almost instantly with it. He ignored her that time. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons."

His answer made the crew laugh.

"He can be really persuasive," Astrid informed, showing herself. You did the same.

"Seriously, this boy can convince you of anything," you added. "It's one of his many powers."

Hiccup pet Toothless, who purred with delight. "Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you."

Eret scoffed, "You won't be changing any minds around here."

"I can change yours. Right here. Right now," Hiccup challenged, opened Toothless's prosthetic tail. Eret and his crew leaned in closer, suspicious. Hiccup climbed out of the cage, the top still open from when he handed his inferno over. He gestured to Toothless and asked, "May I?"

Before an answer could be given, Hiccup was snatched into the air! Dragons blur past.

The crew scrambled to the net cannons. Dragons flashed by, cutting the sail. It took you a moment to recognize the dragon and their riders. You relaxed knowing Hiccup was safe. You stood just to be grabbed by a trailing dragon rider.

"Hi!" you greeted.

Stoick just turned to glare at you. You gave a sheepish smile.

You watched Hiccup escape Hookfang's grasp then use his wings to glide and reach a rope, which he slid down to the boat. He folded his wings back in yelling, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you!" Gobber informed, landing heavily on Grump, the old cuddle buddy.

Hiccup finished tying down his wings. "We don't need rescuing!"

"ENOUGH!" Stoick bellowed, landing on the deck, making the boat dip a bit. You jump off ahead of Stoick, slipping to Hiccup, smiling.

"He's mad," you smiled.

Sure enough, Stoick stormed over just to be blocked by Eret.

"Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-"

Stoick used Eret's face to shove him aside. He landed beside Grump, who Gobber had lay on top of Eret, forcing the air out of him.

"Get. This. Thing. Off. Me!" he painted.

Gobber turns to the other crewmen, with a smile. "Anyone else?" asked Gobber with a smile. The crew shuffled a few steps back to watch the scene carry out. "That's what I thought."

Stoick walked up to Hiccup and you. "You. Saddle up. We're going home."

"No."

Stoick sighed and started, "Of all the irresponsible-"

"I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible?" exclaimed Hiccup.

"BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup glares, frustrated. You shuffled back, not used to seeing the chief yell with such anger.

Stoick sighed, realizing that he had to explain if he wanted any chance of stopping his son. "Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons." He paused, remembering. "He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him."

The boys of the gang and Ruffnut snickered.

"Stupid."

"Good one."

"Aye. We laughed, too, until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'Then see how well you do without me!'" He staggered, remembering. "The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I," he paused, regret stinging his heavy chest, "was to only one to escape."

The Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchange uneasy glances.

"Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with," concluded Stoick.

"Maybe," Hiccup agreed, but then pulled you over to Toothless, releasing you so you could hop on (D/N). Eret and his crew watched the family feud.

"Hiccup. (Y/ N)."

"We're still going to try."

Hiccup mounted Toothless and looked Stoick in the eye, showing his determination. "This is what I'm good at, dad. And if I could change your mind, I can change his, too." He turned to you, "Come on."

Hiccup took to the air. You glanced at Stoick's glaring eyes, hovering above the boat.

"Take care of my boy."

"I will. I promise." You followed Hiccup.

********************

You flew beside a frustrated Hiccup, who continued to stare straight ahead.

"Hic-" You're cut off by Hiccup screaming into the wind, throwing his arms up above his head. He fell back into the saddle, having released some anger. He always did that when he was angry, but it didn't happen too often. Toothless made a worried sound, worried for his rider.

Hiccup gentle pet Toothless. "Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise." He looked over at you. "Or you, (N/ N). I'll protect all of you with my life."

You smiled, softly. "I love you, too."

Hiccup gave you a small smile before looking back up at the clouds to relax. You flew above him, making him chuckle at your childish nature. Once you saw him smile again, you made your way back to Toothless's side.

After another minute, you noticed (D/N)'s ears perk, then looked over to see Toothless's ears were the same. The dragons looked back, so your gaze followed to see a strange masked warrior brake through the blanket of clouds. The warrior stared at you.

"Hiccup," you called, moving the figure's attention to him.

Hiccup glanced over just abruptly sit up and shout, "Come on, dad! Really?" He froze, upon seeing the figure.

"That's not Stoick, Hiccup."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can see that."

The warrior moved his hand before he slowly melted into the clouds.

Hiccup stayed alert and motioned for you to stay next to him and Toothless. "Okay. No sudden moves."

You gulped, "No problem."

The warrior flew out in front of y'all, standing on a dragon and forcing you to a stop. The dragons hovered as close together as they could. The warrior pointed his staff at Hiccup then you.

"Hold on, hold on," Hiccup said, softly.

The dragons growled a warning. Suddenly, y'all are ambushed from behind. Hiccup is plucked off of Toothless by another dragon and carried off.

"Hiccup!"

You don't have much time to react, for you're also plucked off your dragon.

"(D/N)!"

"Toothless!"

With the tails unmanned, both dragons plummet, helplessly. They crash into the icy water, braking the fragile layer of ice. They flap their wings wildly, crying out for their riders. You look back for as long as you can, constantly shouting out for (D/N).

************

The dragons holding you fly into a herd full of species you've never seen, but you keep your focus on (D/N).

"Hiccup!" you cried, helplessly. "Hiccup!"

"I know," he called to you. He looked up at the warrior. "Hey! You left our dragons back there! They can't fly on their own! They'll drown!"

The warrior gave no response and continued to lead the dragon flock across an alien landscape. You shivered but silenced your cries.

After a while, a large ice structure appeared. Jagged spikes resemble Eret's broken fort, but many times larger. You narrow your eyes, matching the similarities. The ice spitting dragon Eret talked about earlier didn't seem so far-fetched now.

The dragons carrying you finally made their way to a large island made of ice and columns of rock. It was surrounded with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows and flying at large, safe distances.

Hiccup and you were dropped in the center. He scrambled to his feet, calling out into the darkness.

"We have to head back for our dragons!" demanded Hiccup.

"(D/N). (D/N)! Hiccup, I want (D/N)!" you wept.

He pulled you into his arms. "I know, (N/ N). I know. Shh. Calm down."

A hissing dragon crept closer. Hiccup pushed you behind him and lit his inferno, swirling the fire around you both. The dragons paused, intrigued, and then watched Hiccup's hypnotizing movements, controlled by calculated sweeps of the fiery blade.

The figure studied y'all from the shadows, knelt on all fours. He looked curious but kept his distance.

Several dragons closed in behind you. Hearing their hisses, Hiccup quickly stowed the blade and replaced a cartridge in its hilt, then flipped it around and sprayed Zippleback gas around the two of you. You knowingly jumped as he spun around, so he could finish the circle. With the click of a button, he ignited a flash ring and caused the testy dragons recoil in shock.

He then reached through the smoke, offering his open hand. You performed the same deed, with your back facing his. The dragons re-approach, sniffing your hand with calmed curiosity. You relaxed some.

The masked figure tilted his head, curious, then quickly made his was over on all fours. Hiccup pushed you further behind him. Normally, you'd say something along the lines of you being able to defend yourself, however you found yourself remaining silent. Hiccup was better in these situations, after all.

Hiccup finally broke the silence. "Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?"

The masked figure circled you both in silence, taking in your appearance. Hiccup circled you, moving according to the speed of the masked figure.

"You'll not hurt her," he ordered.

The masked figure continued circling you both, not seeming the slightest bit fazed by the firm command.

Fed up with the eerie silence, you asked, "Do you even understand what we're saying?" at the same time Hiccup asked, "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

The masked figure whirled and hit his staff against the ground. In response, you jumped back, still clinging to the back of Hiccup's armor, and two large dragons ascended from the depths, carrying two familiar dragons.

The dragons were dumped on the ground next to you, soaking wet.

"Toothless!"

"(D/N)!" Hiccup started to run towards Toothless, but you blindly shoved him out of your way. "(D/N)!" you teared. You raced to her, hitting your knees against the stone ground. It echoed, but you didn't care about the pain. You threw your arms around (D/N).

After catching his balance, Hiccup rushed to Toothless, petting him reassuringly. Toothless cooed in relief.

"Oh, (D/N)! I was so worried! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm so glad you're okay! Oh, I'm so thankful." You smiled at the masked figure. Surely, if they bothered to save your dragons, he wasn't so bad. "Thank you, for saving my best friend." The masked figure moved his head back, as if in shock, but you went back to coddling (D/N).

Meanwhile, Hiccup was reassuring a panicked Toothless. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there." Toothless gave Hiccup a few licks, but Hiccup let it slide.

The masked figure rattled his staff at the dragon beside him. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce fire from their throats, for light. The masked figure set down his staff and shield, then approached Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like.

Toothless snarled and circled Hiccup defensively, but then instantly yielded to the stranger's outstretched hand, as trained. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior had Toothless on the ground in a state of pure bliss. Hiccup was astounded, as were you. You watched, waiting to help if Hiccup needed it, ready to signal (D/N) to blast at a moment's notice. The figure's hand continued towards Hiccup's face. He stumbled back, but the masked figure was persistent and found the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, the same one you sometimes trailed your fingers over. The figure gasped and retreated a few steps.

"Hiccup?" a female voice questioned, uncertain. Hiccup glanced at you, eyes wide in surprise. Your eyes match his. "Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?"

"Uh, should I- should I know you?"

"No. You were only a babe." The figure slowly removed the strange mask, revealing an aged but beautiful women beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast. "But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup stammered, tongue-tied, aghast. You fall back, against (D/N).

"Aunt Valka?" you asked. She was in no way your aunt, but you had the habit of calling any adult aunt or uncle, for it meant respect in the foreign land your grandfather came from.

She turned to you, confused. "Did I have a niece?" She didn't wait for an answer before saying, "Come. Both of you," and running off. Hiccup and you exchanged shocked glances before running after her. Once you hit the narrow passageways, you let Hiccup take the lead, and he grabbed your hand from habit. You got distracted quite easily.

"Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here!" he demanded.

"This way. Come."

"You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother? I mean, what the- do you grasp how insane it sounds?" Hiccup released a sigh. "I have questions!"

"Come. Quickly!" Valka called once more.

"You wait up," you complained, tripping. Luckily, Hiccup paused to keep you from falling, but he made you hurry to catch up.

You two follow her over the rocky, uneven terrain. Hiccup released your hand to climb onto a tall rock, but is unsuccessful. Toothless helped him over, then Toothless and Hiccup helped you up. You were then once again dragged in the direction of a retreating Valka.

"Hurry!" she ordered. She seemed to be growing more eager with each call.

"You're enjoying this," you accused. She didn't respond.

"Where have you been all this time?" tried Hiccup, desperate for answers. "What have you been doing? They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by-" Hiccup trailed off as y'all entered a beautiful oasis.

It was like an ungrounded world with soft grass floors, ice walls and high ceilings. There were waterfalls, hot springs, and hundreds upon thousands of dragons both familiar and unfamiliar.

"I would love to live here," you murmured, taking in the sight.

Hiccup wandered in, dropping your hand and basking in the in the amazing sight: a dome of dripping ice capping a geothermal micro climate, not to mention the dragons of every shape and kind. He spotted Valka clinging to an overhang, watching him.

"This is where you've been for  _twenty_  years?"

She nodded from her perch.

"You've been rescuing them. Helping them," you noted, smiling at her with hopeful eyes.

She nodded again, this time with an eager smile.

"Unbelievable."

"Hiccup, your mom is amazing!" you informed, shaking his arm. You started to go and explore, but he pulled you back.

"Oh no, you don't. Not yet," he teased at the same time Valka asked "You're not upset?"

Hiccup looked up at her, keeping a firm grip on you. "What? No. I mean, I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady." He ducked his head as he droned on, trying to grasp everything. You kissed his cheek, making him smile at you and peck your lips. "Thank you, my love." You giggled.

Valka chuckled, using her dragon's wing to lower herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat. "At least I'm not boring. Right?"

"You? Boring? Impossible," you breathed in amazement.

"I suppose there is that," he started trailing off, "one specific thing." Suddenly, excited dragons rush up to greet y'all. You eagerly pet one, feeling Hiccup release you to pet a few that surround him.

"Do you like it?" Valka asked, hesitantly.

"I- I don't have the words." Hiccup looked around, as if taking in the beauty would help take in the shock of all the news.

"That's Hiccup for 'Yes, but I need a minute to wrap my head around it'," you translated.

"Ha ha," Hiccup joked. He pecked you on the lips, sufficiently shutting you up while you did in a daze. He then let out a real laugh.

Toothless let a loud roar as other dragons literally sniff every part of him. The curious dragons scatter, and you hear (D/N) give the same warning, then seeing another bunch of dragons fly off.

"Can I?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. "He's beautiful!"

She reached out to stroke Toothless, who purred at her gentle touch. "Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind." (They, if your dragon is a rare one or another night fury) She inspected his talons next, and Toothless rolled onto his back, nuzzling her. "And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well." Hiccup smiled, patiently and in awe. You were shocked by Toothless' sudden affection for Valka, like he had towards you. She checked his teeth, which recede into the gums at her touch. "And retractable teeth? How did you manage?" she asked, sticking her head in his open mouth. You giggled. That was not Hiccup's or your first reaction to his teeth, but okay.

"I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded."

"To say the least," you murmured.

"Shh," he hushed.

Valka winced and offered a sympathetic look as she stood to caress a few of her own rescued dragons.

"This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare, then left to die alone and scared." She walked over and touched Toothless's tail. "And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?" she asked with such hate. She knew Drago Bludvist? Apparently he was her enemy.

"Heh. Well, crazy thing is, I'm actually the one who shot him down," he admitted, staring at the ground.

She looked at him, confused. It was always surprised anyone Hiccup admitted such a thing to. Him and Toothless had such a bond. He tended to avoid the subject but never lied when it was brought up. Even after all these years, he still felt guilty about the incident.

Toothless wobbled over, sensing Hiccup's discomfort. "It's okay though. He got me back." He started playing with Toothless. "Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So peg leg!" Hiccup lifted his prosthetic leg with a smile. Valka observed their playful rapport with curiosity.

"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" Valka asked.

"He didn't take it all that well, but, then, he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own."

She smiled at Toothless, dismissive. "If only it were possible."

"No, really, I-" he tried.

"Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us were just born different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. It was a very unpopular opinion," she admitted.

"Yeah," you agreed. "So was keeping me alive."

"Hey, don't be like that," Hiccup cooed, wrapping his arm around you. "And besides, I fixed both of those problems."

"Yes, yes you did," you agreed. "Berk is different, and for the better if you ask me."

She looked up at you, with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, my dear, but what is your name?"

"(Y/ N), but you call me (N/ N), Aunt Valka."

"Aunt? Did I have a niece?" she asked with much guilt in her tender green eyes.

"Oh, not me! I'm not your niece!"

"She's your future daughter-in-law," Hiccup answered, kissing your cheek, causing you to smile and blush. "Her grandfather was from a foreign land, and calling elders Aunt, Uncle, Grandma, or Grandpa was a sign of respect."

"Daughter-in-law?" Valka asked, still with guilt.

"Yes, but don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to get to know each other! You'll love her! Dad even said you would, if you were alive, which you are!" Valka couldn't help but smile at her son's eagerness. You let out a giggle.

"Hiccup has the power to make anyone smile," you stated. "You'll get use to smiling around him all the time."

Hiccup chuckled, "What?" at you. He then nuzzled his nose into your neck with a, "You're such a silly girl."

You squealed, "Hiccup! Stop! You know I'm ticklish! Hiccup, stop!" You escaped his tickling grasp and ran behind Valka. "I'm staying over here, you big meanie!"

Both Hiccup and Valka laughed.

"Not you, too!" you directed at Valka. After a few minutes, you had Valka finish her story. "Continue, please," you asked Valka.

She smiled gently and nodded. "One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw was proof of everything I believed." She smiled at her dragon. "This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own." She explain what happened between Hiccup, Cloudjumper, Stoick, and herself. "You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon."

"Yeah, it runs in the family."

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did."

"How did you survive?"

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but this is king of all dragons." She led you both to the edge, showing off a giant white beast sleeping in a beautiful oasis. As the beast wakes up, passing dragons bow respectively. "With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere."

"Wait, that's the ice-spitter?" you concluded.

"He's responsible for all that destruction?"

"He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command." Younglings sloppily fly over, annoying Toothless, (D/N), and Cloudjumper until the three roar them away. "All but the babies, of course," she added, laughing as they landed on the Bewilderbeast, ignoring his power, "who listen to no one." Wanting to be left alone, the Bewilderbeast huffed, sending the babies on their way once more.

The Bewilderbeast finally decided to check out his guests. Upon his power, Cloudjumper, Toothless, and (D/N) bow respectively. Valka followed the dragon's leads.

"I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets." The Bewilderbeast huffed, frosting your hair. You giggled, brushing it away, then doing the same to Hiccup's hair. "He likes you," Valka laughed.

"Wow," Hiccup could barely manage.

"He is amazing."

Valka laughed before thinking, "You must be hungry."

"Uh, yeah. We could eat," Hiccup agreed.

"Good. It's feeding time."

You and Hiccup followed Valka to the sky, glancing back every now and then to watch a huge herd of dragons behind y'all.

You looked at Valka. "Hey, I thought we were going to eat." you called.

Valka stopped and turned Cloudjumper to face you. She grinned, "Oh, we are." She stopped y'all and looked below. Curious as to what caught her interest, you looked down, too. The ocean waves danced with the wind and the current. If it hadn't been so cold, you'd have considered it nice enough for a swim.

Suddenly, the Bewilderbeast emerged, spewing fish into the air, where thousands of hungry dragons quick caught their alpha's gift.

Valka laughed at your amazed expressions. (D/N) gargled, wondering if she could eat her fill as well.

"It'd be rude not to," you laughed. (D/N) took off, having you hold on with a holler.

A few stories were shared before Hiccup went on the topic of his map. It was an easy topic for him to lose himself between the threads of the known and the unknown. Eagerly, he spread out his map, telling little stories about the adventure a few discoveries created. "And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago-" he started to ramble, but you elbowed his side to get him to look up at his mother, who is using her staff to draw in the snow. She drew his map, and then some.

You whispered, "Wow," at how much she had explored.

It wasn't long before Toothless's lack of attention made him jealous and he used a giant icicle to draw his own scribbles through the snow. You stood to play the game with him, one of your favorite games, indeed. When Toothless tried to drop the icicle, it stuck to his tongue, causing everyone to laugh at the silly dragon.

Later, Valka showed you a coastal wind so strong and at such a sharp vertical angle, the dragons didn't need to flap their wings to fly. Holding onto (D/N)'s saddle to keep from flying off, you watched Valka make her way around the dragons. At the end of her performance, she twirled over you, then Hiccup, before sliding of the top of Toothless's wing, reappearing moments later on Cloudjumper

After her demonstration, you brake of from the other dragons and followed Valka and Hiccup toward the skies.

Valka breathed deeply, stretching out her arms like they were wings of a dragon. "When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel," she stops, unable to think of the joy in her heart.

" _Free_ ," you answered, in unison with Hiccup. You smile in understanding at each other.

"This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup," she claimed.

Hiccup got an idea and stared to prepare Toothless for solo flight. "It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly?"

You groaned, "Oh, not this again."

Hiccup ran off of Toothless, pulling his stowed wings. The wind caught, pulling Hiccup into an unsteady glide. Cloudjumper glanced at Toothless, who smirked before he remembered Hiccup might need him and rushed off to hover behind the senseless boy. You laughed at the exchange. Valka gasped and flew in closer, astounded. Hiccup looked back, satisfied once he saw the impressed look on his mother's face.

You scoffed, "Hiccup, you idiot! Watch where you're flying!"

As told, Hiccup looked back at the sky before of him, only to find he was about to be in another collision. "Oh no." He struggled for the control of turning, to no avail. "Toothless!" he cried, but Toothless was already coming. It was difficult for him with the floppy locked tail, though. Having the same idea, you and Valka rushed to help. Tunnel vision kicked in, and you and Valka collided with each other, then Toothless once he finally caught Hiccup.

(D/N) flipped over and quickly took you in the protection of her wings. You squealed. You felt as if you rolled a dozen times over. You waited patiently for the excitement to end before trying to leave, but you were under the snow. You giggled, using your power to lift the snow off of you. You spotted Toothless as he looked around himself for his missing rider. His wings were open, signaling that he thought he had caught Hiccup in time.

Hiccup popped out of the snow at Toothless's side, laughing. Toothless sighed in relief but frowned at the anxiety he had felt moments before.

"Man! Almost! We just about had it that time!" cheered Hiccup.

Toothless stood and shook off the snow. While Hiccup was cheering, Toothless swept Hiccup off his feet using his tail. While you laugh and scratch Toothless's chin, Valka helped Hiccup up.

"Incredible _,_ " Valka gasped, inspecting Hiccup's flight suit.

You walked over to them. "Yeah, now if he could pick a spot to fly without a sea stack, mountain, or arrows."

"(N/ N), don't be like that," he cooed, wrapping his arm around you. He released your and turned back to his mom. "Not bad yourself."

"All this time, you took after me," she realized, caressing Hiccup's cheek. "And where was I? I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance?" she begged.

You smiled as Hiccup smiled, leaning into her palm. Valka pulled him into a hug, happy to be forgiven.

"I can teach you all I've learned, these past twenty years. Like," she stopped, finishing her sentence through action rather than words. She moved her hand to a certain spot on Toothless's neck, the rubbed it in a circular pattern. Toothless leaned in, loving the feeling, as his dorsal blades split apart, forming the familiar V pattern down his body. "Now you can make those tight turns."

"Whoa," you said. Hiccup just stared silently at his mom and dragon.

Toothless shook himself before bouncing to Hiccup. He opened and closed his dorsal blades, showing Hiccup how much he wanted to try them out.

"Did you know about this?" Hiccup wondered. Toothless didn't answer, instead he showed off his dorsal fins to Cloudjumper, who was unimpressed, and (D/N), who seemed just as eager as Toothless.

"Every dragon has its secrets, and I'll show them all to you. We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son and you, too, of course, (Y/N). This gift we share, Hiccup, it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place! _"_

"That sounds amazing!" you and Hiccup gasped.

She pulled y'all into a hug in her burst of emotion. You both hugged Valka back. After a minute, Hiccup pulled back.

"This is so great! Now we can all go talk to Drago together!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll definitely change his mind now!"

"What? There's no talking to Drago," Valka chuckled, thinking you were both joking.

"But we have to-"

"No. We must protect our own. _"_

You share glance with Hiccup, annoyed at the familiar line. Stoick always spoke highly of Valka, even through the flaws he remembered. What he didn't say was how much they had in common.

"Now come on, we should be getting back _,_ " Valka ended.

You sighed, but hopped on (D/N) and followed closely beside Hiccup and Toothless.

***********************

"Well, bud, we can't wait around for Drago to attack this place. We've gotta find him first. Let's go, _"_  Hiccup said.

"Yeah." You bent over to adjust your clothing when you heard Hiccup's muffled scream. Alarmed, you jumped up, ready to fight with your hand on the cap of the pouch full of water at your side.

"Easy now," the intruder said, softly. Toothless growled until he noticed who it was. You relaxed upon realization, too.

"Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?" Hiccup whisper- yelled at his father.

"The same way we're getting you out," Stoick informed, looking around for signs of danger.

"We?"

"All clear! _"_  Gobber called in a hushed voice, appearing from a tunnel.

"Toothless, (D/N), come," Stoick ordered, dragging you and Hiccup behind him and down the corridor. Stoick eventually had to release y'all, for the path only allowed one person at a time, but you continued to follow him.

"Dad! There's something you need to know!" Hiccup tried to warn, knowing Valka would appear any minute.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way." He didn't slow, still dragging you through the tunnel.

"This isn't an on-the-way kind of update," you informed.

"I've heard enough, kids."

"It's more of the earth-shattering development variety," you tried again.

"Yeah, just add it to the pile," Stoick sighed.

"Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so _-_ "

You paused when Gobber did. He did frozen at the sight before him but around the corner for everyone else. And you knew exactly who was standing there to make him freeze up like that.

"Oh no," you murmured.

Gobber walked to the back of the group, shocked. "Uh, you might want to take this one," was all he was able to say to Stoick.

Tired of playing games, Stoick went straight for his sword and marched.

"Whoa, wait!" you said.

"Dad, can you, uh, put the sword away, please?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick gasped then silence fell. There was a sharp clang as he drip his sword to remove his helmet. Everyone stepped out from behind Stoick to see Valka, too. Hiccup went to stand in between his parents, but you grabbed his hand.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all of these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen?" Valka rambled as Stoick slowly walked up to her. Valka backed into the ice wall, afraid of his reaction.

"This is why I never married. This and one other reason," Gobber cut in.

"I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone but I thought you'd both be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but- oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on: shout, scream, say something!" she begged.

Stoick lifted his hand, pressed it lightly to her cheek, and said softly, "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." Valka relaxed, relieved to see Stoick not angry. He pulled her into a tender kiss, which made Valka relax that much more.

************************

"Mom, you'd never recognize it! Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings-" Hiccup rambled as the meal was made.

"We even fix dragon teeth!" you cut in, excited. Hiccup chuckled, leaning over to kiss your cheek.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how much everything's changed!"

Valka gave a half-smile and handed you both a plate.

"Our son's changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val."

"Thanks, Dad," Hiccup said, knowing that his father's opinion would have been different five years prior.

You turned to hand the food to Gobber when a plate hit the floor. Instinctively, you turned back around to see Cloudjumper slurping up the fish. Toothless whined, causing Cloudjumper to huff but regurgitate the fish and asking Toothless and (D/N) to slurp it up.

"Ew! (D/N)!" you complained, covering your eyes. Sadly, you forgot the tray of fish you were holding.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup shouted with worry.

You squealed as the plate rattled against the floor. You opened your eyes to observe the people starring at you. "Sorry."

Hiccup set his tray down and laughed. "As long as you're safe." You smiled as he pulled you into a loving hug.

"I'm a little out of practice," Valka then apologized, handing you a new plate.

"Nonsense, I'm sure it's great!" you assured, taking the plate. You went over to sit beside Gobber with Hiccup at your heels.

"Well, you know, I didn't marry you for your cooking."

Gobber scoffed, "I hope not. Her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I've still got a few knocking around in here."

You sat down beside Hiccup and took a bite of the food. You instantly spit it out and offered it to (D/N), who slurped it up eagerly. Gobber did the same for Grump.

"And once you move back in, with all of your dragons, Drago won't even stand a chance. Everything will be okay!" Hiccup sung.

"Slow down, son. It's a lot to take in," Stoick reminded, comforting his beloved.

Hiccup paused to look over before realizing his father was right. "Oh, got it. _"_

You saw Stoick's face light up with an idea, then heard a faint whistle.

"Oh, I love this one!" Gobber announced, starting to dance mildly to the tune. It was a song you distinctively remembered.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me," Stoick sang. Your eyes widened, for you had never heard Stoick sing before. You glanced over at Hiccup, who wore the same expression. You couldn't see Valka's face, but you were sure she was full of turmoil. This was a major and sudden change.

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will-"

"-will stop me on my journey!" Gobber suddenly yelled. He stopped himself and hurriedly sat back down. You swatted his arm. "Sorry. _"_

"If you will promise me your heart. And love," Stoick paused, waiting to see if Valka would sing her part. Nothing. He sighed, ready to accept that she wasn't ready.

"And love me for eternity," Valka sang, uncertain.

You beamed up at Hiccup, who barely glanced down at you.

Valka moved to begin a dance you had only dreamed of one day performing. "My dearest one, my darling dear, you mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me." They danced to the music, cheerfully, free. You watched, wonder struck.

"But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm, if you'd stay beside me!" Stoick sang. You had never seen him so happy. You leaned against Hiccup, honored to share this moment with him.

"I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold. I only want you near me," laughed Valka. She, too, looked like she had never been happier.

Gobber tried to drag you two up to dance. "Come on, kiddos!" You pulled back, unable to tear your eyes from the scene.

You listen and watch intently as Stoick's and Valka's voices blend as well as their dancing did. "To love and kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me." Even Hiccup pulled away from Gobber to watch this once in a lifetime reunion. "I'll swim and sail through savage seas, with  _ne'er_  a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!" The danced ended, but the joyous atmosphere remained.

You hadn't even paid attention to Gobber's awful singing until he held the last note out. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm still goinnnnnnnnng!"

"Gobber," Hiccup rushed, watching the dragons cover their ears in pain.

"I'm done," he concluded.

"I thought I'd have to die before we'd have that dance again," laughed Stoick.

"No need for drastic measures," Valka scoffed.

"For you, my dear, anything."

Valka smiled at his words. Stoick slid down to one knee, asking the world of her. "Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again?" Toothless discreetly walked towards them, then nudged Valka closer to Stoick as he stood. Everyone laughed as Hiccup joined them, pulling you along. You are both welcomed in the family circle. "We can be a family! What do you say?"

Valka is quite for a moment, but her smile and laughter made you confident of her answer.

"Yes!" she answered.

Gobber suddenly popped his head in.

"Great! I'll do the cooking!" Gobber joked, making everyone laugh. It felt so good to be happy. Truly happy. It also felt great to be a part of a full family again.

"Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would have found each other."

Suddenly, the dragons suddenly perk up, sensing something unheard and catching your attention. It caught Hiccup's attention, too.

"Toothless?" he asked.

"What's wrong, (D/N)?"

You stumble back into Hiccup as dragons zip past the chamber, making you wonder, "Where are they going?"

Hiccup went for a different question. "What's happening?"

Having no answer, everyone stays silent in the moments preceding a big BOOM!

"Hiccup!" you shouted.

His arms wrapped around you in reassurance. "I'm here. I'm here."

Another boom brings you out of your dazed thoughts. Valka reacted first, running out to a ledge that over looked an armada below.

"Oh, no."

"I very much liked it better before the creepy armada was there," you said in a poor attempt to lighten the mood. You didn't wait for a response before turning. "(D/N)! Let's go!"

"(N/N), wait!" Hiccup pleaded, holding your arm. You were about to yell at him for even thinking there was a possibility you'd stay out of the fight.

So caught up in your own little world, you didn't notice Valka leaving until Stoick stopped her. "Val! It's all right, it's all right. We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?" Stoick rushed, trying to calm her down before she did something reckless.

All is silent as she looked around.

"We have to save the dragons," Valka determined, looking around for support. Everyone smiled at her choice.

"You got it! Come on, kids."

"I don't think kids go into battle," you thought aloud. "And I don't think kids get engaged."

"We'll always be their kids, no matter how old we grow," reminded Hiccup, momentarily letting your joke lighten the mood. Then it was gone.

"To another battlefield, we come," you murmured, hopping on (D/N).

In the air, you constantly dodged catapults, arrows, nets, and even armored dragons prepared for a fight. You dived and took out the catapults then flew back up to help a sanctuary dragon finish off an armored dragon before regrouping with Hiccup in time for Drago to call forth the traps.

You split up once more to regroup a minute later at the sight of more people on the backs of dragons, surprising Drago and his army by coming from their traps. The Dragon Riders destroyed the traps there had took shelter in then flew off to aid the sanctuary dragons.

You hollered to the familiar beings. "Hiccup! They found us!" you cheered, referring to the gang.

Hiccup didn't respond, just dove down in time to blast a block of ice from hitting Astrid, Stormfly, and the strange Eret son of Eret. Neither of you slowed, and you split up for a minute to destroy traps, freeing a few dozen dragons in the process.

You make a sharp turn to meet back up with Astrid. Hiccup had the same idea, but was a few moments late due to dodging arrows.

"Astrid!" you shouted. "Is that Eret?"

"Hey, (N/N)!" she returned. "And, yes, he's on our side now. Long story."

"Welcome aboard, dragon rider!" Hiccup greeted Eret, flying on in beside you.

"Thanks, I think."

Astrid glared, both relieved and annoyed to see you two.

"Where have you two been?"

"Oh, you know. Catching up with Mom. _"_

Astrid looked to you confused, so you smiled and pointed towards the rumbling sound. You all turned to see Valka on Cloudjumper appear, then the Bewilderbeast rose from behind her.

"That's your mother?" Astrid asked, shocked.

"Well, now we know where he got his dramatic flair," you teased, darting off to rejoin the battle. You destroyed trap after trap, freeing every dragon you could.

You passed by many of the gang members, all too busy to give a proper greeting, not that you were much better. At one point Snotlout blasted a group of arrows to keep them from hitting you.

"Thanks!" you managed to call out.

"Anytime, doll," he teased before flying off. You, too, returned to the battlefield.

It was many minutes before your attention faltered again, this time due to a large mass emerged from the ocean. You hovered beside Hiccup as a second Bewilderbeast made his presence known.

"Another one?" Hiccup asked at the same time you groaned, "He has one, too?"

The second Bewilderbeast made his way to the land, starting for the first Bewilderbeast, as if knowing what was to come.

"Take down the alpha!" commanded Drago.

Valka struck Drago from behind to distract him, but Drago proved to be stronger. You gasped and started to dive and help her, but Stoick arrived before you, blocking Drago's fatal blow against Valka.

Displeased at the turn of events, Drago stepped back, but didn't retreat. You see Valka exchange a few words with Stoick before freeing Cloudjumper from a net and flying off. You turned back to the battlefield, knowing Stoick could hold up his own against Drago.

The Bewilderbeast fighting soon took the attention of the entire battlefield. Meaning everyone saw the tides turn towards Drago as his Bewilderbeast won against Valka's Bewilderbeast.

"No. No. No. No. No," you repeated. Quickly, you returned to freeing as many dragons as possible. You looked around, seeing pointless fighting. "Hiccup, we have to stop this!"

"I know. Follow me." He turned Toothless around and flew straight for Drago, only freeing two dragons along the way. He landed just yards away from Drago yelling, "Stop! Stop!" Hiccup hoped off of Toothless, removing his helmet and tossing it aside carelessly.

"This is the great dragon master?" Drago chuckled, looking him up and down.

"You know him?" you asked, picking Hiccup's helmet up and placing it in a bag strapped to Toothless's saddle.

"The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel," Drago taunted. "And you, girl who controls water. A freak is never meant to be born. What shame your village must feel."

You stumbled back, not expecting his insults, causing (D/N) and Toothless to snarl. Hiccup pushed you behind him, using a hand gesture to calm the dragons.

"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."

"Or tear them apart," Drago inputted. He shoved his staff in the snow before removing his prosthetic arm. You sucked in a breath. He paused before he reattached it, then circled y'all. Hiccup turned with him, once again keeping you behind him. "You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world."

"Then why do you have a dragon army?" you challenged.

"You need dragons to conquer other dragons, stupid girl."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people," you persisted, ignoring the insult. You wouldn't fall for his trick again.

"To control those who follow you and to get rid of those who won't," Hiccup continued.

"Clever kids." Drago crept closer, making you and the dragons on edge.

"The world wants peace. And we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-"

"No! Let  _me_  show  _you,_ " Drago yelled, enraged. He turned around, facing his Bewilderbeast, and started shouting like the roar of a dragon. You flinched at the sudden increase of noise and covered your ears. The Bewilderbeast stopped whatever it was doing and made his way towards y'all. "No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha, controls them all," Drago enlightened, pointing his staff at Toothless and (D/N).

The Bewilderbeast began to stare and hiss at your dragons. Within seconds, both dragons withered and twitched, rubbing their head against anything they could, which happened to be the ground.

"(D/N)? What's he doing?

"Toothless? Are you okay, bud? What's going on?"

"Stop this madness!" you shouted at Drago, who just smirked in return.

The dragons continued flopping and withering against the ground. You watched, helpless to do anything.

You gasped as (D/N) and Toothless stopped struggling, just seconds after each other. They turned their heads to Drago like stringless puppets.

Drago then pointed his staff and you and Hiccup before saying, "Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are  _nothing_." The dragons turned towards you, creeping closer. Their eyes were just little slits and held no emotion.

"Uh, what did he just tell you?"

"I don't think they'll answer this time, Hiccup," you warned, backing up.

Still, he kept trying. "Toothless, what's the matter with you? What are you doing?"

You got an idea. You pushed Hiccup aside and closed your eyes to concentrate.

"(N/N), what are you doing?" he asked.

You ignored him and slowly made the ice bend to your will, capturing (D/N) in a thick cavern of snow and ice. It started cracking moments afterwards.

"Well that didn't work," you noted.

"(N/N)! Watch out!" exclaimed Hiccup, suddenly pulling you back. You barely dodged the blast. He pushed you behind him as (D/N) escaped her cavern, sending shards of ice everywhere. You were quick to make a shield but then let it drop, not expecting your back to hit fallen ice. Hiccup ran into you before looking back momentarily to see why you stopped.

The dragons opened their mouths and prepared to fire.

"Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it! Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't!"

"(D/N), girl, don't do this! Stop!"

"Hiccup!" a voice called, faintly.

"Stop!" you tried again.

"(N/N)!" The sound of your name automatically has you turning your head.

"Son!"

"Chief?" You asked yourself, but Hiccup heard so he turned his head, too.

"Dad! No!"

But it's too late. Stoick leapt at you, pushing you both out of the way in a nick of time. The dragon's blast, making you close your eyes at the bright light. You hit the ground hard, so it took you a few seconds before you could recollect your thoughts.

Hiccup ran to Stoick, shouting, "Dad!"

"Stoick," Valka gasped, arriving at the scene.

"Stoick," you mumble, watching Hiccup and Valka roll his body over. Valka pressed her ear against his chest, allowing you to remain hopeful. She glanced sadly at Hiccup, whose reaction forced that hope to vanish.

"No, dad," he trailed, unable to continue.

"No!" you shouted, slamming your fist to the ground. Astrid wrapped her arms around you, preventing possible further injuries.

The dragons walked up to Stoick, no longer in a trance. Toothless nudged Stoick's hand, wondering what was wrong. "No! Get away from him!" Hiccup shouted, pushing Toothless away and making him jump back, confused. "Go on! Get out of here! Get away!" Hiccup shouted, upset. Toothless lowered his head and scurried away. "You, too, (D/N)," added Hiccup. (D/N) was confused but did as told. Hiccup then slumped against his father.

"It's not their fault. You know that, Hic," you sobbed, pushing Astrid away so you could walk over to Hiccup's side. Hiccup wrapped his arms around you.

"Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things," Valka reminded.

You sobbed into Hiccup's shirt for a minute or two before you heard Drago command, "Gather the men and meet at Berk!" You looked up to see Drago flying away on Toothless, (D/N) behind them.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, trying to go after them, but he is held back by his mother.

"No, don't!"

"(D/N)?" You asked.

"No, (N/ N), don't!" warned Hiccup.

"(D/N)!" Blindly, you ran after your dragon. Strong arms wrapped around your torso, to which you instinctively used the water around you to surround y'all.

"(N/ N), it's me. Stop!" You froze at the voice. "That's right. It's me. It's Hiccup." The snow walls you started to make crumbled. "That's it."

You turned around in his arms. With tar filled eyes, you looked up into his teary eyes. "But (D/N)-"

"We'll get them back. I promise. But getting yourself injured or killed won't help anyone, especially not me or (D/N)."

You nodded, allowing him to go comfort his grieving mother.

After another minute, Hiccup was crying over Stoick's still body. Stoick, who was like the father you never had, couldn't die. He just couldn't.

"Hiccup, move," you said, determination present in your features.

"(Y/ N)?" he asked as he looked up.

"He can't leave us, Hic. He just can't."

"But then they'll know."

"I know that, Hiccup, but I can't just do nothing. I need him; you need him; Berk needs him."

Hiccup kissed you. "Thank you," he smiled, sadly, a moment later.

"Don't thank me yet, Hic. I've never tried to bring someone back before."

"Thank you for trying and for giving away your secret for me. I love you." You both knew the bigger the wound you healed the more energy it took from you. Most wounds you healed, however, weren't such a big deal.

"Here goes nothing." You took out your water and formed it so it covered your hands. You closed your eyes as you rested your hands against Stoick's stomach, and the water began to glow.

Silence surrounded you as you concentrated on your mission. Half a minute passed: nothing. A minute. Then two.

Everyone gasped as Stoick absorbed the water and he suddenly sat up, breathing heavily.

"Stoick!" Valka shouted with joy. She quickly hugged her husband.

"Dad!" Hiccup quickly ran to his father and hugged him.

You fell back, your breath now heavy. Your eyes drifted shut. Your back hit the snowy ground and you watched the sky for a moment.

"(Y/ N)!" yelled Hiccup, who was quick to rush to your side. He lifted you and rested your torso on his lap. "(Y/ N), are you okay?"

You smiled at your boyfriend. "Hiccup," you breathed. "He's okay, right?"

A tear from Hiccup fell onto your cheek as he nodded. "Yes, (Y/ N), dad is fine now. Thanks to you."

Your eyes started to close, and your head started to turn sideways. "I'm glad. I'm so glad. Finally, water to the rescue," you joked before going limp.

Hiccup's grip on you tightened. "(Y/ N)! NO! (Y/ N)! DON'T FALL ASLEEP, (Y/ N)! STAY AWAKE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He felt your body relax. "No," he sobbed again. "Please." He hugged you tightly and was relieved when you coughed weakly a few times.

***************

**Hiccup's** **P.O.V** **.**

********************

"Set her down, boy," Gobber ordered. "You're chocking her."

I quickly lessened my grip on (Y/ N). She was alive; she wasn't dead!

I felt my dad's hand rest on my shoulder. "Valka told me what happened. Your girl is something special."

I smiled at my dad for a second before looking back towards (Y/ N). "Yeah. She is."

"What now?" Tuffnut asked.

I lifted (Y/ N) up bridal style and responded, "A chief protects his own. We have to get back to Berk and defeat Drago once and for all."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" questioned Ruffnut.

"He took all of the dragons, Hiccup," reminded Fishlegs.

Suddenly, an idea struck me like that lightning bolt did when I was fifteen. "Not all of them," I smiled, as everyone else stared at me with confusion.

"What do you have in mind, son?" my father asked.

************

Shortly after, we were all on unstable but free thinking baby dragons. Luckily, babies listen to no one. It was difficult guiding the baby dragon and hold onto a sleeping (Y/ N), but I managed.

Everyone complained about the difficulty of flying the infant dragons.

"But won't that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too?" Astrid pointed out.

"They're babies. They don't listen to anyone!"

"Yeah, just like us!" Tuffnut compared.

"Oh, that is so true," dad agreed.

"This is very dangerous!" Gobber informed, pulling alongside me, barely winning control. "Some might suggest this is poorly conceived."

"Then it's a good thing I never listen!" I shouted, holding a still sleeping (Y/ N) in one arm.

My parents chuckled at my retort. My parents. I smiled at the thought, for I never thought I'd be one of the lucky kids able to say those words. My parents. Both a mother and a father.

Before more could be said, we split up to avoid crashing into an ice wall. After that, we shout through holes in the walls whenever they appeared, which was quite often.

"So, son, what is your plan?"

"Get Toothless back and kick Drago's-" I stopped since we were passing by another closure in the wall. After a few seconds, the ridge dividing us ended, just in time for us to spot and avoid another wall.

"Heads up!"

Again, we split up, but only for a moment. We regrouped just in time to see another wall, but this time horizontally in front of us.

"And that thing," I added, tugging my baby dragon to fly up and over it. Most of us were able to do so. Poor Gobber.

*************

When Berk was finally in view, (Y/ N) stirred in my arms. "W- what happened?"

I smiled down at her. "You're awake! Shh, don't sit up. I've got you."

"Hiccup, why am I so tired?"

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Are you comfortable? We're almost there-"

"Hiccup. Slow down. First, what happened?"

"You saved my dad's life, (N/ N)."

"Aye, and I owe you my thanks," my dad cut in, flying his baby dragon beside us.

"Y- You're welcome."

"Do you remember?" I asked, slowly. She had never done so much before. The strain on her body could have taken its toll on her mind.

"Yes, it's slowly coming back," she answered. "Same as my strength, so may I sit up, now?"

"No, I like you like this: laying in my arms," I teased, tightening my grip when she tried to sit up. "No, (N/ N). We're about to face Drago again. I'm going to need your help, so get as much rest as you can."

She nodded, "Alright," and relaxed.

Upon a closer look at Berk, we noticed that Drago had all of the dragons under his control.

"No," (Y/N) whispered.

"He took all the dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed, panicked.

"Distract the alpha," I ordered.

"Try to keep his focus off of Toothless and (D/N)," (Y/N) clarified.

"How?" asked Tuffnut.

"Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle." Suddenly, Eret's dragon dived for the sea. "Except for this one!"

"Amateur," Snotlout scoffed.

We split up as some of the villagers recognized us. "Look, it's Stoick and Hiccup!" one villager shouted, relieved, causing many others to cheer.

My parents landed to round up the villagers and get them to safely while the gang got to work on distracting the alpha.

(Y/N), who had borrowed a baby dragon for herself, and I slowly flew up to Drago, who was riding Toothless and had (D/N) beside him. The gang distracted the Bewilderbeast well, confusing him with the horn and sheep from dragon racing.

"You certainly are hard to get rid of. I'll say that," Drago admitted.

"(D/N)? It's me. I'm here now. Please, come back," (Y/ N) pleaded, ignoring Drago.

I decided to take her lead, reaching my hand out for Toothless. "Toothless? It's me, bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me.

"He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha, but, please, oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time."

"It wasn't your fault, bud," I continued, focusing solely on Toothless, so I had no idea what (Y/ N) was saying to (D/N). "They made you do it." Toothless shook his head, fighting the alpha's control. "You'd never hurt him. You'd never hurt me."

"How are you doing that?" Drago asked, surprised.

I did my best to ignore him. "Please. You are my best friend, bud." The Bewilderbeast roared, making Toothless fight harder.

"Good job, (D/N)! That's my girl!" I heard (Y/ N) cheer.

"My best friend," I repeated.

Finally, Toothless' eyes return to normal and he hummed at me.

"That's it! I'm here!" I cheered.

Angered, Drago went to hit Toothless with his staff, shouting "No!" but Toothless grabbed Drago's staff and yanked it out of Drago's hands, successfully knocking Drago off of him.

"Yeah!" I shouted. Toothless smiled at me, only managing to keep stable in the air for a few seconds without a rider.

Lucky, (D/N) appeared, keeping Toothless from plummeting.

"Need help?" joked (Y/ N).

I just laughed, climbing into the saddle before (D/N) released Toothless. I switched into the right gear and we flew off.

"We need to get those two apart," I said, setting that Drago had landed on his Bewilderbeast.

We go around the mountain for cover. On the way past a flag pole, I tore a strip off and held it up to show (Y/ N), who nodded and pulled out a piece of cloth for (D/N).

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, this should work," she smiled.

"Hopefully," I agreed. "We have to block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me?" Toothless nodded and let me blindfold him. (Y/ N) did the same for (D/N), calming her down afterwards by whispering in her ear. "We can do this. You and me. As one. That's it. Now let's try this one more time!" We come out from behind the other side of the mountain, ready to bring in the win. "Shut it out, Toothless!" I said as he jerked a bit, covering his ears to muffle the sound.

The Bewilderbeast blasted. (D/N) fired into the shot, creating a blanket of smoke to make it difficult for them to see us.

"Now!" I told Toothless. We separated, surprising Drago when he finally noticed. He looked around for me, but it was too late. I made a path of Zippleback gas as I glided by, then ignited it, smirking. The explosion knocked Drago off and (Y/ N) safely flew around to meet up wherever Drago landed.

Meanwhile, I was headed right for the trail of the Bewilderbeast. "Not again," I groaned, not wanting to lose another limb. "Toothless! It's now or never!" Determined, Toothless used the trick my mom showed us with his dorsal blades and finally caught up with me, narrowly avoiding the tail. "Yeah! We did it!"

We landed nearby Drago, who was reaching for his staff.

"(D/N)!" was followed by a blast that slowed him down, giving me time to throw my inferno, which burnt his hand. He yelled, enraged that he was losing.

"Hold him there, Toothless!" Toothless growled, ready to fire as I folded my wings back into my suit.

"It's all over now," declared (Y/ N), her hands resting in her hips.

"Or is it?" Drago grinned, a plan in mind.

He grinned and nodded to something behind me, so I spun around to see the Bewilderbeast preparing to fire it's icy breath at us.

"Oh, no!" I cried, grabbing (Y/ N) and attempting to flee to safety.

We were too late, but the dragons suddenly wrapped around us, saving us.

I held tightly onto (Y/ N) while we were inside the frozen prison.

"We're alive?" (Y/ N) asked.

I looked around. "Apparently so."

"Will we die in here?" she asked, frightened.

I paused, not knowing how to answer until I heard Toothless masks his familiar high pitched squeal. "Nope. Close your eyes." I wrapped my arms around her until the ice around us exploded.

The dragons looked back to make sure we were safe. I stood, helping (Y/ N) stand as well. Then, the dragons leapt forward, roaring.

"They're challenging the alpha!" I realized.

"To protect us," added (Y/ N).

The Bewilderbeast roared back, warning Toothless to stand down. (D/N) plasma blasted, sending both dragons into a fury of shots. They both surpassed their shot limit, but neither slowed down.

The Bewilderbeast hit at the spikes of ice, but both dragons just split up, jumping from spike to spike as the need came. With the Bewilderbeast distracted and losing, the other dragons broke free of their trance.

"No, no, no, no! Fight back! Fight! Fight!" ordered Drago as he scrambled up the tusk of his Bewilderbeast. He only paused to shout, "What's the matter with you?" at the other dragons.

"Now do you get it?" I questioned, aboard Toothless on a spike of ice. "This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty. Let this end now."

"Never! Come on!" Drago ordered his Bewilderbeast forward, but the freed dragons joined in the battle, attacking the Bewilderbeast together in a rainbow of blasts. I faintly heard Drago shout, "Fight! Blast them!" over everything.

Finally, Toothless and (D/N) combined a shot to make one powerful shot and blasted a tusk off of the Bewilderbeast. Toothless roared loudly once more, ending the fighting.

"The alpha protects them all."

Overwhelmed and overpowered, the Bewilderbeast retreated into the sea. We flew over to see if there was any sign of either the Bewilderbeast or Drago. Other than fading bubbles, there was none. Drago was defeated. He wouldn't be coming back to Berk anything soon.

The entire village cheered as I jumped off of Toothless. They cheered louder when I helped (Y/ N) off of (D/N).

"You never seize to amaze me, bud. Same with you two amazing girls," I smiled at (Y/ N) and (D/N).

"You did it, Hiccup!" (Y/ N) giggled, ignoring my compliment.

I wrapped my arm around her. "No, we did it," I corrected. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her into another kiss as the village cheered for our victory.

Life was perfect. And I wouldn't change it for the world.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
